Old Secret and Fairy Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Timmy Turner is not human he finds out when Poof runs away from Fairy World to find him. He heard Wanda and Cosmo talking about it. Now Timmy must decide to live in the human world or the fairy world. He has a family of 11 to consider. Would his wife Tootie what to live in another world? Which one will he pick? And will he be mad at Cosmo and Wanda? And what about his disability?
1. Information

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their owners except the ones I made up.**

* * *

**Information**

Timmy Turner is not human he finds out when Poof runs away from Fairy World to find him. He heard Wanda and Cosmo talking about it. Now Timmy must decide to live in the human world or the fairy world. He has a family of 11 to consider. Would his wife Tootie what to live in another world? Which one will he pick? And will he be mad at Cosmo and Wanda? And what about his disability?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I made it so female fairy's can have children.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Timmy Turner was 31 years old and he married Tootie his long-time friend. They had got married 8 years ago. They had 10 children the triplets only born 2 weeks ago. He finally had a loving family and he was not going to make the same mistakes that his parents did to him.

He missed Cosmo, Wanda and Poof he told them to go home to fairy world ten years ago. Timmy saying that it was time for them to have a break. He watched their heartbroken faces pack. But Timmy said it was for the best. They left that very day and he haven't seen them since. That was ten years ago before his accident. Vicky ran over him with a car. He was now paralysed he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. But Tootie didn't care about that and still stayed with him taking care of him. He was so used to using the wheelchair now that he didn't need much help.

He and Tootie were sleeping they didn't get much sleep these days because of their children. That's when they wake up to a pop sound.

"Did you here that?" Tootie asks sleepily

"Yes and it sounded like a fairy popping in. But who could it be?" Timmy says raising the monkey bar and lifting himself out of bed and into his wheelchair.

"I'll come with you. Let's sort this all out", Tootie says getting her dressing grown on

They make their way out of their bedroom and into the living room where they see a small purple fairy flying in the living room looking around.

"Poof?" Timmy asks

"Timmy!" Poof says rushing over and giving him a hug

"Hello Poof. You gave as quite a scare", Tootie says smiling

"Tootie", Poof says giving her a hug

"What are you doing here Poof? Not that we are not glad you are here", Timmy says

"I will tell you. But can I ask a question?" Poof asks

"Sure Poof", Timmy says as Tootie sits down on the couch

"What is that?" Poof asks pointing at the chair Timmy was in

"It is called a wheelchair Poof. I can't move my legs anymore. So I need this to get around", Timmy explains

"Ok. I have something really important to tell you", Poof says nervously

"Are Cosmo and Wanda ok?" Timmy asks concerned

"They are fine. They were having a fight about you", Poof replies

"What about me?" Timmy asks confused

"That they wanted to tell you the truth about who you are. That you are their first born son", Poof says quietly

Shock overtook Timmy. How can Wanda and Cosmo be his parents? Why did they leave him if he was their son?

"That is not possible", Timmy says in denial

Tootie takes hold of Timmy's hand in comfort.

"That's what they said. They said you were their son and that they disguised you so you would be safe in the human world. It was not safe at the time in fairy world. They both were very upset. They want all their children together you, me, and Makalya who is one year old", Poof explains

"Who is Makalya?" Tootie asks

"Mummy had a daughter a year ago. She is our little sister", Poof replies

"Why did they leave me here with terrible parents and a horrible babysitter?" Timmy asks

"I don't know. You will have to ask them", Poof replies

"I need to know proof that I am magical. Can you get Jorgen for me?" Timmy asks Poof

"Ok. I will be back in a minute", Poof says popping away

"Timmy everything will be ok", Tootie says, "I still love you"

"I am glad. But why would they leave me? They should have told me years ago", Timmy says

"Maybe they tried and couldn't ruin your childhood. It had to be painful to give up their child. I can't imagine giving away any of our children. The pain they must have been in leaving you", Tootie reasons

That calmed Timmy down. He would have to find out the truth. Was Poof right and that he was Cosmo's and Wanda's son?

That was when there was a popping sound and Jorgen Von Strangle appears with Poof.

"Timmy Turner why have you called me?" Jorgen says loudly

"I need to know if I am a fairy. Poof says Cosmo and Wanda are my parents and they locked my magical abilities away from me. I just want to the truth. Please tell me if I am a fairy", Timmy replies

Jorgen looks thoughtful.

"I will do this. Hold still while I check", Jorgen says pointing his wand at Timmy

He pulls it away after a minute and looks at it.

"It is correct you are a fairy. And you are their child", Jorgen says just as shocked as Timmy

"What do I do now? I have a wife and 10 children to think about" Timmy asks

"You can come to fairy world with your wife and children and get your power unlocked. My guess is that your children's fairy magic is locked up too or you can stay on earth", Jorgen replies

"What about Tootie? I can't leave her", Timmy says

"We can make her into a fairy. It is complex but we can do it. Do you want to come to fairy world with me?" Jorgen asks

"We need to talk about it. We will have our decision in two days", Timmy replies

"I will give you three days just to be sure. I will return then for your decision. Make the right choice Turner", Jorgen says disappearing

"Poof we need time to think. Go home and don't tell them that I know. You can come back in three days", Timmy says to his brother

"Ok see you in three days", Poof says hugging Timmy and Tootie before he poofs away

"We have a lot of thinking to do", Timmy says looking at his wife

"Yes we do. But we can't do it on little sleep. Let's go", Tootie says

That's when they hear babies crying they both sigh and go to their children. Tomorrow they will decide…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as I can:)**

**My Nan is dying so it might be a while before I update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Timmy took a sip of his coffee and sighed last night had been a long night. Learning about his real parents. How could Cosmo and Wanda do that to him? And not tell him when they were assigned his fairy god parents? He had a lot to think about.

The kids were playing in the living room and the triplets were in their cradles. Tootie came and sat down with him.

"What do you think?" Tootie asks

"I don't know what to think", Timmy replies, "What do you think?"

"I think we should go. We are not leaving anyone behind that will care for us. Your parents don't care about you and mine about me. Vicky could care less about us and our children. I think we will have a happier life in fairy world", Tootie says voicing her opinion, "Also think Cosmo and Wanda will be thrilled to learn that we moved there"

Timmy smiles he could see the smile on their faces. Tootie was right about everything. So this really was an easy decision to make. He and Tootie and the kids would go to Fairy World to live. They all would be happy there.

"So we move?" Timmy asks smiling at his wife

"So we move. We better get packing. I can't wait to start are new life", Tootie replies

"Me either. I better call Jorgen with our decision. We better tell the kids first though", Timmy says

"Let's do that then", Tootie says getting up

Timmy wheels himself into the living room with Tootie by his side.

"Kids we have something to tell you", Timmy says

That immediately gets their attention. They quickly come and sit before their parents.

"We are going to be moving in the next couple of days", Tootie says gently

"Why?" Tammy asks

"Because we found out my parents are Cosmo and Wanda. That means you are all fairies", Timmy replies

They all knew about Cosmo and Wanda. They had been told when they were old enough.

"So we get to live in Fairy World?" Tommy asks excited

"Yes. That is what we are saying. Would you like to go?" Tootie asks

"Yes!" all the kids say

"Good. Start packing we are leaving two days", Timmy says smiling

"You better call Jorgen and get him to find us a big house", Tootie says

"I will. I have the money from my accident to use. That should be enough", Timmy replies

"Ok. You do that and I'll start packing. We have a lot to pack", Tootie says getting up

"Jorgen!" Timmy calls

"What Turner? I gave you three days", Jorgen booms

"I have our decision now", Timmy replies calmly

"What is it?" Jorgen asks

"We will move to Fairy World. Would you find us a big house on the edge of Fairy World?", Timmy says

"Good. I will find you a house. You have two days to prepare to move. Then I will come and poof you there", Jorgen says going away

Timmy wheels himself into the bedroom were his wife was packing.

"We are leaving in two days", Timmy says to her

"Prefect. Just enough time for us to pack. I hope we have a good life in Fairy World", Tootie replies

"I am sure we will. But you have to be turned into a Fairy first", Timmy reminds her

"Right. We also need magic lessons. Do you think Jorgen will teach us?" Tootie asks him

"I think he will. I will ask later just pack now and we will talk details later with Jorgen", Timmy says kissing her

"Deal. Let's get ready to leave", Tootie says smiling

* * *

_2 days later…_

* * *

Timmy held his 2 week old daughter in his arms waiting for Jorgen to arrive. Poof had already arrived and magically put all there boxes in the living room. Now all they had to do was wait.

"I am glad you are coming to Fairy World Timmy. I will get to see you every day", Poof says

"Yes. But as you do not tell Cosmo and Wanda yet. I am not ready for that yet", Timmy replies

"Ok. But I don't like it. They had another fight about you", Poof says

"We will fix that later. Let's just concentrate on moving to Fairy World and get Tootie turned into a Fairy and our magic unlocked", Timmy replies

"Right", Poof says as Jorgen pops in

"Ready! I found you a house", Jorgen says

"We are ready. Please pop us there", Timmy says holding his daughter tight

Tootie held their two newborn sons tightly in her arms as they popped away to begin their new life…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_Fairy World_

* * *

They poof to Fairy World in front of a large two story house. They quickly go inside. And in was magnificent. This house would work for them. The colours were red and white. It had wooden floors that shined. There were a lot of windows that let the light in.

"Wow this is beautiful. How many rooms is this?" Tootie says looking around

"30 room. 15 on the top and 15 on the bottom. 7 bathrooms", Jorgen replies

"It is prefect. But how am I going to get up those stairs?" Timmy asks

"When you are a Fairy to you poof anywhere you want", Poof replies

"That reminds me Jorgen can I please have magic lessons and the same with Tootie when she is changed into a Fairy?" Timmy asks the toughest Fairy in the universe

"Ok. Only because this needs to remain a secret for just a while longer. I expect you to learn quickly Turner", Jorgen replies

"It is actually Cosma now. That want Mummy and Daddy's last name is", Poof says

"Right Poof. Cosma it is now", Timmy agrees, "You can always call me by my first name Jorgen"

"You all unpack I will be back tomorrow to unlock your magic", Jorgen says poofing away

"Let's get this place fixed up I will do the top floors and you do the bottom. We will have this place done in no time", Tootie instructs

"Right. I will take some of the kitchen boxes", Timmy says

Tootie nods and puts the triplets in a cradle. Before going to put stuff away. They were done quick with Poof popping things away.

"I have to go. It's late and Mummy and Daddy will be waiting for me. I will see you tomorrow", Poof says poofing away

"I can't wait to learn that", Timmy says smiling at his wife

"Me too. It is useful", Tootie says fixing dinner

Once they had eaten they put the kids to bed and relaxed in the downstairs bedroom that would be theirs until Timmy could fly. They go to sleep early because tomorrow was going to be another long day…

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

Timmy, Tootie and Poof were waiting in the living room for Jorgen to arrive. Poof had made an effort to be there early so he could watch. Jorgen booms in.

"Are you ready Timmy?" Jorgen asks

"Yes. Let's do this", Timmy says strongly

Jorgen raises his wand and points it at Timmy. A bright yellow light comes out of it hitting him in the chest. Timmy felt himself shrinking. He felt the magic within him explode and his appearance changing. It was over within two minutes.

"Wow", Timmy says looking at his new height

"Wow is right. You need a mirror to look at yourself. You have changed quite a lot", Tootie says looking at him

Poof waves his wand and a mirror appears in front of Timmy. Timmy looked at himself in the mirror. He had brownish-blue hair with green highlights that was messy like Cosmo's. His eyes were blue and he had a green and pink ring around them. He had wings on his back.

"Wow that is different. Do you still love me Tootie?" Timmy asks

"Yes I do. I love you. The same as I did yesterday", Tootie says kissing him

"Now we teach you how to fly", Poof says

"How do I do it?" Timmy asks looking excited

"It is a natural thing. Close your eyes and concentrate", Jorgen says

Timmy closes his eyes and concentrates. He then could feel himself lifting out of his wheelchair. He opened his eyes and he was 7 feet up in the air.

"Excellent. Now try moving", Jorgen says

Timmy moves around and found it very cool. He could move freely now. He would be able to get around a lot easier.

"Now let's go get your wand and crown. I have told the shop owners to close for today only for you. So let's get going. Poof stay here with Mrs Cosma", Jorgen orders

"Yes sir", Poof says a bit disappointed he couldn't see Timmy getting a wand and a crown.

"Let's go", Jorgen says banging his wand and disappearing with Timmy

They arrive first at the wand shop.

"So this must be my special customer", the shop owner says

"Yes I am", Timmy says

"You're new here. I haven't seen you before", the owner says, "What's your name?"

"Enough! Enough of the questions just get him a wand", Jorgen orders

"Look around and see what you like. Then I will tell you the price", the shop keeper says

Timmy looks around then finds a wand he likes and brings it to the counter.

"That will be $350 dollars sir", the shop owner says

Timmy takes out 7 50's and hands them to the shop owner.

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day", the shop keeper says

"Thank you for your time", Timmy says as Jorgen poofs them out

They then arrive at the crown store.

"What can I do for you today?" the shop owner asks

"I am looking for a grown up crown", Timmy says shaking the shop keepers hand

"Well right this way. Here is what you got to pick from", the shop owner says looking at the gold and silver crowns.

Timmy picks out a gold crown that was about the same size of Cosmo's and Wanda's. It had a lot of features like Anti-Rust and other stuff. He gives it to the shop keeper.

"Excellent choice that will be $200 dollars", the shop keeper says

"Here you go", Timmy says handing over the money

When Timmy has the crown it immediately magically goes on his head. Making him look like a real Fairy.

"We are done. Let's get you home for your magical lesson", Jorgen booms poofing them away

They appear back in the living room of the house.

"Wow Timmy you look great. Ready to learn how to get everywhere?" Poof asks

"Yes I am. Where's Tootie?" Timmy asks floating towards Poof

"She is feeding the triplets", Poof replies

"Ok. Let's go outside for this", Timmy says floating outside with Poof and Jorgen

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing. By the end of the day he good pop to where ever he wanted and change his shape. Jorgen was impressed he was learning quickly. He had a lot of power.

"When do I begum a fairy?" Tootie asks as they come in

"Tomorrow morning. I will take you there. Timmy can go with you", Jorgen replies

"Ok. As long as Poof baby sits", Tootie replies looking at Poof

"Sure. How hard could it be?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have changed the name of this story too Old Secret and Fairy Family from Old Secret and Finally Family. And I have change some things about the story so please read again. This chapter you will have a look at Cosmo's and Wanda's thoughts...**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

_Fairy World: Cosmo and Wanda's House_

* * *

_Next Day…_

* * *

It was early morning and Poof was ready to leave and go to his brothers. He had to be there early to look after his Nieces and Nephews so Tootie could go to the hospital to become a fairy.

"Poof where are you going? You are going out all the time at the moment", Wanda says to Poof who was about to leave.

"I have plans for the day. I will be gone all day. See you tonight Mummy and Daddy", Poof says

"POOF!" Wanda yells as Poof quickly poof's away

"Where did Poof go?" Cosmo asks popping into the room

"I don't know. But he said he will be gone all day. That boy didn't tell me where he was going like the last couple of days", Wanda says angrily

"He will be back. Now we can talk in private about Timmy", Cosmo says

"It has been too long Cosmo. We can't tell him now. It will ruin his life", Wanda says looking upset

"I know. But he deserves to know the truth and decide for himself", Cosmo replies

"He told us to leave. We can't go back to him", Wanda says

"We can. We just need to decide the right time!" Cosmo says loudly

"It is too late Cosmo! He has a happy life now! He doesn't need us!" Wanda yells

Cosmo knows that his wife was upset about leaving their son on earth. But they needed to tell him. Even if he didn't want nothing to do with them.

"Makalya and Poof deserve to know their brother like Timmy does!" Cosmo yells

"Don't you think I know that?! It killed me to leave him on earth. Then find out he was neglected and had a horrible babysitter. It killed me to watch him struggle with everything. But we both agreed it was for the best! With the Pixies and Anti-Fairies always trying to take over Fairy World! Remember that time when Timmy was born? And Fairy World was raided by Anti-Fairies. We did what we did to keep him safe!" Wanda yells tears in her eyes remembering her son that she left.

"I know we did! But times change! He needs to know!" Cosmo says loudly

"No he doesn't he has a happy life with Tootie. We can't destroy that! You know that. Our sons happiness now comes first and he is happy and living his life as a human", Wanda replies just as loud

"He will die! Humans die at, at least the age of 80. We are immortal but Timmy with his magic locked doesn't have that! We need to give him the choose", Cosmo yells

"I know he will die. But there is nothing we can do. He is safe on earth. Even my father, sisters, your mother, brothers and your cousin Jorgen Von Strangle doesn't know about Timmy being our son. So the Pixies and Anti-Fairies don't know about him. I can't put him in danger Cosmo! I just can't", Wanda says breaking down and crying

Cosmo goes over and hugs her tight knowing she needed the support. He had been so hard leaving their son. But he had to admit it was the right thing to do at the time. But times had changed he needed to know.

They both missed him so much. It hurt when Timmy told them to leave. But they obeyed. And now they hadn't seen Timmy in 10 years they didn't even know if he had a family or even if he still was with Tootie. Cosmo decided he needed to check up on their son. He just had to convince Wanda.

"We need to check on him. If he is happy we leave him alone. If he is not happy we tell him the truth", Cosmo says

Wanda sighs knowing her husband was right. They NEEDED to check on him. She was his mother and motherly instinct never went away after all these years apart. She had Poof and Makalya but Timmy was their first born son. He was special. Cosmo was right it was time to tell Timmy the truth.

"I am sorry for arguing with you Cosmo. You're right we need to see him. We will go tomorrow", Wanda says making the decision

"We go tomorrow. We will see if he is happy", Cosmo replies

"If he is not then we tell him", Wanda says

"Agreed", Cosmo agrees to what Wanda says

"We need to find a place for Makalya and Poof to go. They need to be watched", Wanda says

"My Mum will do it. Let's give her a call. I am sure she will say yes", Cosmo says smiling

Wanda laughs, "Of course she will. As long as I don't go with them or talk to her"

"I will talk to her. She needs to get over the fact that I am married to you. She needs to know I am grown up. I am 10,031 years old. I will go now", Cosmo says kissing her

"I love you", Wanda says kissing him back

"I love you too. I will see you soon", Cosmo says poofing away

Wanda was left with her thoughts. She thought back to finding out she was pregnant with Timmy. How happy she was but also scared for his life so when she gave birth Cosmo and her took him down the earth locking his magic and giving him to the Turners on their doorstep. They kissed him goodbye then left hoping he would have a happy life. But when they found out about who their godchild was going to be her and Cosmo's heart broke.

Hopefully they will be able to make it up to him. If only she knew how…

* * *

_Mama Cosma's House_

* * *

Cosmo poofs to his mother's house and knocks.

"My Cosmo you have come home", Mama Cosma says

"I am only visiting Mum. I need to talk to you", Cosmo says as his mother lets him in

"What is this all about? Have you left Wanda?" Mama Cosma asks

"No mum I haven't left Wanda and I will never will. But I do need to talk to you about her. I want you to be nice to her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that from you!" Cosmo says

"I always treat her nicely", Mama Cosma says innocently

"No you don't! I was blinded by grief before but now I can see clearly. You need to treat her nice", Cosmo says hotly

"Or what? You can't talk to your mother that way", Mama Cosmo says shocked

"I will talk to you anyway I want. I am 10,031 years old. Treat her nice or you will never see me or your grandchildren again!" Cosmo says putting his foot down for the first time with his mother

Cosmo poofs off not waiting for an answer leaving his mother in shock. For the first time she was shocked. Cosmo will not see her if she doesn't be nice to Wanda. She had to admit she has been a bit harsh with her sons wife. Now she would have to come to terms with it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can.**

**Next we have Tootie turning into a fairy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

_Timmy & Tootie's house_

* * *

_Same day as last chapter…_

* * *

Timmy and Tootie were nervous today was the day that Tootie would be turned into a fairy. They would leave within the hour with Jorgen as soon as Poof arrives to babysit. Poof quickly poofs in with his stuff.

"Good to see you little brother", Timmy says flying to Poof and helping him with his bags

"You too big brother. Mummy is not happy with me going out all the time. We will have to tell them soon", Poof replies

"We will tell them in our own time. Don't worry they will live a couple more weeks", Timmy replies

"Ok. But don't wait too long", Poof says

"The triplets are in their cribs they have 60ml of milk every 4 hours. Do you think you can handle all 10 children?" Tootie asks

"Yes I can. Don't worry. Everything will be fine when you get back", Poof replies

"Ready?" Jorgen booms poofing in

"Yes we are. Let's get this done. See you all later", Tootie says walking over to Jorgen and Timmy flying to Jorgen

"Ok lets go. Doctor Rip Studwell and Sonda Fairywinkle, Wanda's sister is waiting for us", Jorgen says poofing them away leaving Poof with 10 kids to take care of…

* * *

_Fairy Hospital_

* * *

Doctor Rip Studwell and Sonda Fairywinkle wheel Tootie into the operation room Timmy waits in a private room with Jorgen.

"Let's practice you wishing for stuff. Let's start Timmy", Jorgen says

They practice for 6 hours to Sonda comes out.

"We are done. You can see her now she is in a private room", Sonda says smiling

"It all went well?" Timmy asks following the nurse

"Yes it did. She is a fairy now. She is awake and asking for you", Sonda says, "Here is the room"

Timmy gasp as he sees her she had long black and blonde hair with red highlights she was his height. Her eyes were brown with a red and white rim around them.

"What do you think?" Tootie asks smiling

"You are gorgeous. Not that you weren't before", Timmy says kissing her

"Time to teach you how to fly. Do the same as Timmy did", Jorgen instructs

Tootie closes her eyes and her wings flap and she was 6 foot in the air. Level with Timmy.

"Wow", she says looking around

"It is great isn't it?" Timmy asks

"It is. What do we do now?" Tootie asks

"We go and get your crown and wand. I will poof us there. I have paid for your hospital bill. You are married to my cousin", Jorgen says

"Thanks Jorgen. Let's get my crown", Tootie says

They quickly poof away to the crown shop.

"Back again", the shop owner says

"I am here for a crown for my wife", Timmy says gesturing to Tootie floating next to him

"Of course sir fight this way mam. We have a lovely selection of female crowns", the shop owner says going over to the opposite side of the store to where Timmy shopped.

Tootie quickly picks one smiling.

"That will be $200 dollars mam", the shop keeper says ringing it up

"Here you go", Timmy says

The crown quickly goes on her head making her look like a fairy.

"Thank you", Tootie says

"Your welcome. I hope to see you all soon", the shop keeper says

"You will. Our children need crowns", Timmy says

"Well I will see you then", the shop keeper says as Jorgen poofs them to the wand store

"Back again. I assume that I will be serving this young lady", the shop keeper says

"Yes. I need a wand", Tootie says

"Right this way. Would you like one with all the Anti-rust and other features?" the shopkeeper asks

"Yes please", Tootie replies

The shop keeper pulls out three wands and tells her to choose. She picks the first on.

"Excellent choice mam. That will be $400 dollars", the shop keeper says

Timmy quickly hands him the money before Jorgen takes them home. The house was in a little bit of a mess.

"Poof what happened?" Timmy says smiling

"They wanted to play", Poof says simply

That was something they expected.

"I can see that", Tootie says smiling coming into view

"Wow Tootie you look great. Are you going to practice magic now?" Poof asks

"Tomorrow doctors' orders. I am to rest for the rest of the day", Tootie replies

"Ok. Can I stay here tonight?" Poof asks

As Timmy poofs the mess away.

"It is alright with us. You better call your parents", Tootie replies

"Fine", Poof says sighing poofing up a magical mobile phone

"I am living. I will be back at 10 tomorrow to teach you more magic", Jorgen says leaving

"Probably going home to his wife the Tooth Fairy", Timmy says smiling

"Yeh that is right. You did tell me that they were married. Poof is it alright for you to stay here?" Tootie asks the young fairy

"Yes. But I have to call them a lot. They are going out tomorrow anyway didn't say where. They are leaving our little sister in Nana's care", Poof replies

"Ok I will start on dinner. Can you help the kids clean up?" Timmy asks Poof

"Yes I will. Tommy, Tammy, Twyla, Triston, Teagan, Tameka, Talon come on", Poof says to the older kids

"I will feed Taryn, Theobald and Topher", Tootie says floating up to the triplets bedrooms

Timmy sighs things were starting to get normal now. Now they all had to do was unlock the kids magic and tell his parents he knew there secret…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were ready to go to earth to look for Timmy. All they had to do was drop Makalya off with Cosmo's mother. They picked up Makalya's nappy bag and a few of her toys. Makalya was a very happy baby she loved to play they had been training her to poof up the right things she was learning well. Poof had learnt a lot but he was still a teenager to fairies. He was in training to be a fairy godparent. They were so proud of him. But at the moment he had been quiet and secretive. They needed to sit down and talk to the boy. Hopefully after they see Timmy they could sit down and talk to Poof about what's bothering him. Hopefully it was something they could help him with.

"Ok Poof is at a friend's house all we need to do is drop Makalya off with your mother", Wanda says holding Makalya who had her wand rattle.

"Let's go. We need to check in on Timmy", Cosmo says as they poof to Mama Cosma's house

They drop with Cosmo's mother who was unusually quiet once that was done they poof to earth looking human. They appear in front of Timmy's childhood home.

"Are you ready for this?" Cosmo asks

"Yes. Let's see if they know where they live", Wanda says as they go to the door and knock

"Can we help you?" Timmy's Mum asks

"Yes we are looking for Timmy Turner. We are his childhood friends and we would love to see him again. Do you know where he is?" Wanda asks

"I haven't seen him in 10 years sorry", Timmy's Mum says shutting the door

"Typical they didn't know. They are not good parents", Wanda says as they leave

"Yeh. They looked like good parents all those years ago", Cosmo says

"They did", Wanda agrees

"Where to next?" Cosmo asks

"Tootie's parents house", Wanda says as they walk to the Millers house

It was a 5 minute walk and this time Cosmo knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Tootie's Mum asks

"We are looking for your daughter Tootie we are friends of hers", Cosmo replies

"I have had a one call from her but that was it. She didn't say where she was. Only that she moved and was with Timmy Turner", Tootie's Mum says

"Thanks for your help", Wanda says disappointed

"Where do we look now?" Cosmo asks as they walk away

"We can check the phone book", Wanda says

"That's a great idea. That's why I married you", Cosmo says kissing her

Wanda kisses him back and they go and find a phone book but they don't see Timmy's name.

"Excuse me are you looking for Timmy Turner?" a man says

"Yes who are you?" Cosmo asks

"I am Sheldon Dinkleburg I was invited to their wedding. They live in San Jose. But I can't tell you where I am sorry", Mr Dinkleburg says

"Thank you. Have a good day", Wanda says and Mr Dinkleburg leaves

"Let's poof to San Jose and look in the phone book", Cosmo says

They quickly poof to San Jose and find a phone book. They search for Timmy's name. Finally they find it.

_Timmy T Turner & Tootie T Turner_

_PH 982882717_

_5 Bird Ave 9872_ _San Jose, California _

"Let's poof there hopefully it is him", Cosmo says

"Yes let's go", Wanda says as the poof away

They land of Timmy's street. They make their way to the house but it was deserted. They looked in the window and the furniture all had covers off it. It looks like they moved.

"Can I help you?" the neighbour asks

"Yes we are looking for Timmy Turner but it doesn't look like he is in", Wanda replies

"They moved days ago. That house is up for sale. Don't know why they moved. And I didn't see them move. But they are gone. Mr Turner had a disability maybe they moved away to help him", the man says

Cosmo and Wanda look at each other Timmy didn't have a disability when they were with him.

"What type of disability?" Cosmo asks

"He is in a wheelchair that is all I know", the man says

"Thank you for your help", Wanda says as she and Cosmo leave when they were out of site they poof back to their home in Fairy World.

Wanda starts crying and Cosmo comforts her.

"It will be alright", Cosmo mummers

"How can it be alright our son is missing", Wanda cries

"We will find him. Don't you worry we will find him and find out what happened to him", Cosmo says

They hold each other for a long time not knowing how close Timmy actually was…

* * *

**Author's Note: what do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
